


Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvelous Excursions Of Elio And Oliver [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Elio Perlman, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, Is there such thing as too much sex??, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Paris (City), Period-Typical Homophobia, Photography, Running Away, Shower Sex, Top Oliver, Wall Sex, World Travel, oui oui baguette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Elio impulsively decides to run away with Oliver to France. Cue the speedos, designer lingerie, beaches, and drama.





	Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elio and Oliver's marvelous excursions begin.

"Come with you?" 

Oliver nodded as he cupped Elio’s face, holding his face and gaze. A smile was plastered onto his round face, the smell of cologne and seashells. In that long gaze, Elio’s thoughts began to race in his prolific mind. Was this real life, or was this just fantasy? It was like holding a toy to a cat; pure torture. Was god purposely trying to make this life a nightmare? 

If he were to escape with Oliver, then he would be leaving everything behind. All he had were the clothes on his back and a backpack filled with his walkman, sketchpad, and windbreaker. He would leave behind his parents, Chiara, Mariza- they would all be a mere memory. This would be a chance in a lifetime, not being able to go back. Where would they go? What would they do? It would be peculiar to see a runaway homosexual couple, doing god’s know what.

Elio eyes focused on the ground for a few seconds before returning to Oliver’s. That pearly smile and ocean blue eyes still held his gaze, but there was no pressure for him to come. Oliver wanted Elio's consent, trying not to make him uncomfortable. 

Oliver almost had no idea where they would go to. If Elio agreed to run away with him, they would defiantly go somewhere exotic and far-away. It would lavish, but simplistic. It would be nice to escape to somewhere cold due to the unbearable heat in northern Italy. Train tickets tended to be usually cheap, going to most of southern Europe. 

Elio excused himself and hurried off to the bathrooms. Hiding in the darkness of the stalla. Removing the braided belt and twill khaki shorts, he mentally cursed in his head. It was happening all over again. The feeling felt so good, but it wasn't easy to hide. The coloring on his cheeks, urge to moan, and creamy discharge staining his boxers. His thoughts were still racing, causing anxiety and stress. Was this part of his adolescence?

He didn't want to worry Oliver, and he had to make a choice. Oliver wasn't forcing him to come with him and travel the continents. This was all out of Elio's free will. If he were to stay in Crema, then what would wait for him here? The summer had been already eventful enough; discovering his bisexuality, loss of virginity, and melodrama. What would happen in the year would be mundane, and depressing without the sun to his stars; Oliver. 

But if he went to Oliver, imagine the possibilities! His life wouldn't be utterly mundane. His days wouldn't be spent thinking of what it could've been like with Oliver.

Elio had made his choice; he wanted to be the sun to his stars. 

He remembered walking out of the bathroom and after saying "yes," strong arms instantly wrapped around him. They were all by themselves, outside of the stalla. All that accompanied them was the wind bushing against the Carob trees. 

There was a silence between the two men, just embracing and smooches. Is this what heaven felt like? Oliver separated gently from the embrace, patting Elio on the shoulders with a delighted grin plastered onto his face. Elio could feel a smile on his face too, still having that feeling. Elio was happy.

-

Even though Elio was "happy," the dreading feeling of regret still lingered in his thoughts. Stazione Milano Centrale was only an hour and thirty minutes away from Crema. The train wasn't as busy, especially with it being the second to last Sunday of August. Sitting at the window seat, Oliver rested his hand on his closed fist, looking at the rolling fields of Crema. The sun burned onto the fresh lime Embryophyte, paired with Bougainvilleas and Columbine. Right by the rolling fields, there was a mossy lake and a small villa. Would this be the last time he would be in Crema? His parents would've expected home by 17:00, which was the time right now. God, Chiara would've had an aneurysm by now! A young boy caught running away with his father's assistant, there marvelous excursions awaiting them in Milan. Elio's ebony eyebrows furrowed; biting his lip and jade eyes infected with doubt. What If?

Oliver sat right next to him, scrolling through the traveler's guide from Crema Railway Station. Once they arrived at Stazione Milano Centrale, they would decide on where their first adventure would be too. Oliver briefly recalls the summer trips he took to the United Kingdom when he was thirteen-enjoyable and peaceful. But It cost too much. Besides, this was a trip of a lifetime. This wouldn't be a ghost left in the past. He and Elio would push back all of there worries, fears, and regrets and take the trip of a lifetime. 

In this twenty-four years, Oliver had never been to France. It wasn't far but could be the beginning of there marvelous excursions. Elio hasn't been out of Italy, or even to Rome! They could start slow, traveling to the coastal towns since they were iconic (and cheap). Oliver placed his book into his bookbag, turning his head over to Elio. Elio's lanky build was curled up to the window with his hand resting his chin, looking at the rolling fields. But something wasn't right. His eyebrows were furrowed, face full of the fret. 

Elio, for the most part, was never one to openly express his emotions. His resting face was somewhat bitchy but captivating, even delicious! He would understand why Elio was worried. It was his first time away from home, running away to start a new. Of course, he would feel dread, regret, and even anxiety. Oliver decided to give him a gift, something that would make him happy again. Oliver looked left and right in the cart, noticing that it was mostly empty besides the Babushka and conductor planted in the front.

Oliver's fingers trailed against Elio's thigh, making him turn his head to him. Elio's face was now bitchy and relaxed, changed from the doubt. He hated seeing his beautiful boy try to saying everything is "okay," especially went it wasn't. 

"I don't like it when you lie." 

Elio didn't make any direct emotion. He just sat in the sunlight perfectly; still, Oliver's thigh resting in the middle of his thigh. His Emerald orbs met his ocean ones, stating "What do you mean?"

"I'm fine, especially when your not," Oliver growled; his prideful alpha side now bare. Things quickly escalated from zero to ten swiftly. His hands moved towards his abdomen, ripping off the belt and revealing the fireworks that had gone off in Elio's pants. Elio's porcelain skin turned a tomato red, trying to hold back the incoming moans.

Oliver knew to be careful with Elio, but he needed to teach his boy a valuable lesson; courage. Oliver intentions weren't meant to be brash and poignant towards his darling boy. Elio needed something that would make himself come back; a refresher.

Elio always wondered if Oliver ever was exhausted. He honestly wondered if he ever slept. Maybe he had slight ADHD since he would never stop moving. Whenever or wherever Oliver would always fidget or move around his body. This man was a machine, a sexual machine! Once his belt had been removed, Oliver ran his hands down to the groin, and the penis. Oliver's nature was aggressive but remembered to handle his genitalia like a piece of ancient art.

One of Oliver's hands began to massage his penis, making Elio quietly moan gently. Even though they were in the back, the couple didn't want to disturb the tranquility of the cart, whether it was a full house or not. Elio's discharge started spirtuing more vibrantly. The wooden seat beneath Elio had been thoroughly stained, smelling of a young boy's sexual release. 

Once again, everything began to slow down in his fertile mind. The last thing that had appeared in Elio's mind was the ceiling of the train, and then pure darkness.

-

Elio's eyes gently fluttered as he awoke to Oliver protectively huddling around him. One of his arms held him close to his warm burly body; his nose tucked in Elio's ebony locks and his free hand resting on his thigh. His emerald orbs scanned to the lower part of his body, a hot mess! His young shorts were dangling open at the top, exposing the fact that Elio wore such sheer boxers. They had been wholly stained from his discharge. He tried to rise but was held down from Oliver.

"Don't be alarmed, babe. Everything's fine," Oliver purred into his ear. God, hearing his voice made Elio lost it. So deep and luscious. He could listen to it for hours on end, whether it be singing or reading a story. Oliver pressed a thousand peck's into Elio's hair, smelling of Lavander and Vanilla. Oliver had a tad obsession with his socks, being the softest yet firey and thick mess. "You were anxious after we left Crema."

Oh god, this indeed wasn't a fantasy. This was an excellent cliche novel plot, two star-crossed lovers traveling the world, learning more about diverse cultures and themselves. Elio slumped down into the seat, his eyes looking up at Oliver, holding his gaze and face. 

Oliver and Elio arrived in Milan only a short while later. Elio stepped outside of the train, grasping onto Oliver's hand and his backpack. Crowds tended to frighten him, and he had only been to Milan a few times. The Fashion Capital! Oliver explained that he could go and see where there marvel excursions would begin. Elio walked beside him, refusing to leave his side. This was his life had become. They were past the point of no return. This was no fantasy or cliche plot-novel.

This was the key to his heart being unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is super short and sucks, it's an un-betaed mess! I've been working on this for two weeks, but school and home life (especially school applications and holidays) are mentally draining. Also being lazy counts. Some ideas for the upcoming chappie would honestly make my day and life so much easier! I've got the second chapter laid out, but i don't know If I should continue. Feedback makes my life better. Have a wonderful holiday!
> 
> -Carrie


End file.
